


Eating Guests is Against The Rules

by gothpandaotaku



Series: Dragon!Jensen Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dragon Jensen Ackles, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jensen, dragon!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: Stephen comes over for dinner, and Jensen... is Jensen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 2! More coming soon!

“Why not?”

“Because I said so.”

“Not even a little?”

_“No.”_

“Just a little bite-”

_“For the last time Jensen you can’t eat Stephen!”_

Jensen huffed, changing into his small dragon form to go to his bed and pout, like he always did when he didn’t get his way. Technically his bed was a large _dog_ bed but he seemed to like it.

It should probably concern Jared how easily Jensen manipulated himself into his life, but he didn’t have time to worry about it. Only a month had flown by since he found Jensen and already he could barely remember what life was like without the dragon constantly pestering him for either food or sex. Already, Jared had fallen hopelessly, irrevocably in love with Jensen.

Jensen liked to play the role of big, bad, scary dragon, but with Jared he was as harmless as a kitten. Always concerned with Jared’s happiness, he practically treated Jared like a princess. Despite the fact Jared had declared it firmly Against The Rules, Jensen frequently brought back shiny objects from god knew where and presented them to Jared as gifts. Sparkly rocks, necklaces, bracelets, rings, sometimes even pure nuggets of gold and diamonds. Jared didn’t want the extra headache of asking where they came from so he simply hid them in an old trunk. Jensen liked it because “It’s like a treasure chest!” and the objects stayed out of sight (except the occasional moment Jensen would pull the trunk out to stare at the ‘treasure’ for a bit) so it was a win-win.

The only thing that really bothered Jared about Jensen was his utter _disdain_ for his friend Stephen. The dragon growled every time Jared even said Stephen’s _name_. It got to the point that Jared decided it would just be simpler to avoid Stephen for the time being… but that was a month ago, and he missed his friend.

Stephen was coming over for dinner, and Jensen was just going to have to deal with it.

A full twenty minutes before they were set to eat dinner, Stephen barged into the apartment, acting like he owned the place, calling out “Honey, I’m home.” Jared instantly regretted giving him a key all those years ago when he saw Jensen’s eyes glow red and heard him growl low in this throat.

“Jensen! Calm the fuck down, he’s just joking. Now turn back into a human and _try_ not to eat him, _please._ For me?” Jared hurriedly whispered before Stephen could enter the kitchen. Jensen glared at him, but did as he was told and within seconds appeared human again.

“Thank you. And no breathing fire either!”

“You’re no fun,” Jensen huffed.

“Jare-bear! Man, it’s been forever,” Stephen laughed, entering the kitchen and pulling Jared into a tight hug.

By the grace of god Jensen didn’t turn Stephen into barbecue. And probably because if he burnt Stephen into a crisp, Jared would as well.

But he did outright _hiss_ at Stephen, causing Stephen to pull away from Jared and stare at Jensen like he thought he belonged in an asylum. Which Jared couldn’t entirely blame him for.

“Sooo, _this_ is the boyfriend you’ve been texting me so much about?”

“ _Mate-”_ Jensen started.

“Yes! This is my _boyfriend_!” Jared smiled tightly, interrupting Jensen before he could go on a rant about the sanctity of dragon Matehood in front of Stephen.

“Um, nice to meet you dude, I guess,” Stephen smiled just as tightly and raised his hand for Jensen to shake.

“ _Shake his hand_ ,” Jared mouth at Jensen.

Slowly, Jensen lifted his hand and shook Stephen’s, _tightly._ Jared didn’t miss Stephen’s flinch, and knew Jensen didn’t either, judging by Jensen’s smirk.

“ _Now smile,”_ Jared mouthed.

Jensen smiled widely, revealing rows of long sharp teeth.

Jared sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More should be coming next weekend most likely. And yes, there will be smut ;) Comments are life and love! <3


End file.
